


Sexualizer

by kissaroo



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissaroo/pseuds/kissaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't even make it inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexualizer

It's right after they clock the guy in the white suit- right after Corey beats his fucking head in with a steel pipe (once, twice, three times, one more for good measure) and watches his brains leak out onto the floor. They get back and Corey hangs outside the door, taking her mask off and holding it in one hand while the other reaches for a cigarette.

“Light?”

Alex has apparently come outside to join Corey, something she doesn’t notice while she’s staring at the bits of gore still left on the sleeve of her hoodie. Corey hums in acknowledgment and holds out her cigarette to Alex.  
“That was fucking awesome, right?” Alex's eyes light up in excitement. “Man, when I get the saw in 'em and it just goes like...” She starts doing a bad but enthusiastic impression of how her chainsaw sounds when it's gutting some poor fucker who was on the wrong end.

Corey takes a drag of her now lit cigarette and exhales, leaning against the wall as she does so. “Using that thing must get messy, right?” She asks Alex, interrupting a detailed account of how exactly a chainsaw decapitates someone.  
Alex looks down at her blood-soaked shirt as if noticing it for the first time. “Shit...yeah, you're right. I swear this whole thing is just a wet t-shirt contest sometimes.” Alex sends a playful, suggestive grin Corey's way.  
Corey can't help but return it.

They've done this before, Corey stomping her cigarette out underfoot and Alex not minding if her mouth tastes like ash. Alex has to tilt her head up just a bit to reach Corey's mouth, and Corey has no problem letting her hands settle on Alex's waist.  
Corey almost starts to say “You look a lot better with this off” as she begins sliding her hands under the hem of the now-wet orange shirt before deciding that would just make Alex laugh at her. Alex giggles anyway at the feel of cold hands on her bare skin, but presses closer, touching their hips together.

Alex's hands are knotted in Corey's hair and a quiet moan escapes her when Alex tugs her head back, moving her mouth down to the soft spot beneath her jaw.  
Corey has to lean most of her weight on the wall behind her back, her breath coming quicker now as she can feel the heat building in between her legs. Alex lowers one hand to dip under Corey's waistband, which earns her a rather loud squeak. Corey brings up a hand to cover her mouth in embarrassment and Alex snorts with laughter.

“How 'bout we move away from the door? You know Tony would have all kinds of shit to say if he saw us now.”

Corey mumbles her agreement and shuffles a few feet away out of the light with Alex close behind. Now in partial darkness, Alex continues where she left off, fumbling with Corey's zipper and starting to rub her through her underwear, feeling the heat radiating from her.

“Purple butterflies is not really what I expected from you.”

There's a moment of confusion there, Corey opening her eyes, not realizing she'd even closed them, to peer down at Alex's mischievous smile.  
Right. Her underwear.

“Alex, really? Shut the fuck up-” Alex presses harder against her clit, turning Corey's response into a sharp cry.

Before she knows it, Corey's underwear is down to her knees, along with her pants, and Alex starts pushing two fingers into her. Corey bites her lower lip and grabs the blonde's shoulder, urging her on with little thrusts of her hips.  
There's a part of Corey who knows how fucked up this is- they're both still covered carnage from their most recent hit and making out in the open where anyone could see them but fuck she doesn't care right now and can happily go on not caring as long as Alex keeps bending her fingers just like that.

The tension keeps building up in Corey's abdomen, making her bite her bottom lip and try to control the rhythm of Alex's fingers in vain. Every time Corey thinks she's in time with Alex, Alex either speeds up or slows down, making Corey curse and writhe.  
Corey's knees feel weak and she has to lean even harder on the wall, the hand that isn't on Alex's shoulder scrabbling for purchase on the brick behind her. She’s given up on trying to stay silent, letting Alex make her moan and gasp as she feels her thrusts getting rougher.

The blonde leans up to bring Corey in for a deep kiss, slightly out of breath herself. Corey moans into her mouth, her grip on Alex's shoulder tightening as she feels herself get closer. Alex pulls her fingers out, opting instead to have them rub Corey's sensitive clit. Corey gasps and jerks her hips faster now, losing any sense of rhythm she had as she breaks, her hand moving down from Alex's shoulder to grip her wrist. Her throat feels ragged from crying out as she comes down from her orgasm, gasping and feelings her legs shake.

Alex helps Corey steady herself and get her pants back on. Alex wipes her hand on the back of her jeans, resulting in a grossed-out face from Corey. Alex grins.

“What? What else am I supposed to do?”

“Promise me you'll wash your hands when we get back inside.”

Alex shrugs but grabs Corey's hand with what Corey hopes is her clean one. Corey gives her a small smile at the gesture nonetheless, letting Alex lead her towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> thank god i have an english major as a girlfriend to beta this


End file.
